


Shirking from Working

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Family, Fanart, Gen, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: In this interactive adventure, can you help Dipper get out of having to mow the Shack's lawn? (Made in flickgame.)





	Shirking from Working

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).



[Play the game here!](https://www.flickgame.org/play.html?p=53a386f7c7f27953aded28db8000d0b2) (Click on colored areas to progress.)


End file.
